Un autre commencement
by Lexie-Paquerette
Summary: Univers Alternatif- Sam et Dean ne se connaissent pas, mais leur destin est-il différent pour autant?


« _Si on m'avait dit trois ans auparavant que je serais ici aujourd'hui, j'aurais ri à me rouler par terre. Si on m'avait dit trois ans auparavant que j'aurais perdu tout ce qui constituait ma vie, j'aurais sûrement asséné un ou deux coups de poings, hurlant que tout cela n'était que des mensonges. Pourtant... pourtant j'aurais eu tort_. »

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes canadiennes depuis quelques heures déjà, mais Dean n'imaginait pas s'arrêter ni même ralentir la Chevrolet Impala dans laquelle il était assis depuis cinq ou six heures déjà.

L'habitacle de la voiture était silencieux, et les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux des pneus sur le bitume et ceux du moteur ronflant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air froid, afin de rester éveillé, puis la referma : aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans les bois entourant la route, tout semblait mort autour de lui.

Lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer malgré toute sa volonté, Dean s'arrêta devant un motel sur le bord de la route, coupa le moteur et demanda une chambre. Il posa à l'intérieur son sac de vêtements, posa son arme sur la table de chevet et se rendit dans la minuscule salle de bain, dont la seule lumière provenait d'une petite ampoule, diffusant une lumière orangée étouffante. La tapisserie se décollait au plafond, et la moisissure commençait à se répandre le long des murs. Il soupira puis croisa son propre regard dans le miroir en face de lui.

Il n'était pas beau à voir : les traits tirés, la peau terne, l'air triste... mais ce qui l'affecta le plus fut de voir à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, d'avoir tant pleuré pendant cette journée.

Dean tourna le bouton d'eau froide, et s'en appliqua sur le visage, espérant faire partir toutes ses émotions ancrées sur lui. Il chercha à tâtons une serviette, s'essuya le visage, puis essuya ses mains. Il respirait fort, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, mais cette barrière céda comme un mur de coton lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son annulaire gauche. Un anneau en argent trônait sur son doigt, pas de doute, il s'agissait certainement d'une alliance.

Il chassa les larmes roulant sur ses joues, puis entreprit d'ôter cette bague. Il tira, d'abord doucement sur l'anneau, mais n'arriva pas à l'enlever. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes à tout simplement le laisser là, puis inspira un grand coup et tira un peu plus fort. À force, la bague se décolla de son doigt, et il la posa sur la rebord du lavabo. À l'intérieur, il pouvait voir « Je suis tienne pour toujours » gravé finement à l'intérieur, avec une date. Contrairement à la majorité des alliances, cette date ne symbolisait pas le jour de son mariage, mais le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, dix ans plus tôt.

Il avait su le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie. Il avait trouvé cette pensée idiote au premier abord : comment être sûr d'une chose pareille, surtout après un seul regard ? Il avait rangé cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, et s'était re-concentré sur son travail.

« Winchester ! On se concentre !

Oui Commandant !

Tu es allé au stand de tir aujourd'hui ?

Non pas encore, je...

Alors tu y vas maintenant ! »

Dean s'exécuta, rassembla ses affaires, s'assurant que sa plaque de police était dans sa poche puis se rendit au stand de tir, dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Il y retrouva John, un collègue, mais surtout un ami d'enfance, avec qui il s'était enrôlé dans la police puis avait demandé à être affecté au SWAT, la brigade « musclée » de la police Américaine.

« Hey buddy ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dean, tout en serrant la main de John.

J'essaye de battre ton record, mais t'es foutrement bon, enfoiré ! »

Dean rit de bon cœur puis se mit en place dans son boxe, qu'il ne quitta pas pendant deux heures. Lorsqu'il fut 18h, il décida se rentrer chez lui, et quitta les vestiaires en direction de l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au troisième sous-sol, un tintement se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il faisait sombre et la moitié des néons clignotait, mais il savait exactement où il garait sa voiture, ce qui était la condition_ sine qua non_ si l'on voulait rentrer rapidement. Ces garages étaient de vrais labyrinthes, et...

« Putain de merde ! Mais où se cache cette bagnole de merde ? »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix féminine assez en colère.

_Quand on parle du loup._

La jeune femme se tenait assez loin de lui, mais il crut reconnaître celle qui avait hanté ses idées pour le reste de la journée.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en l'entendant, et laissa échapper un petit cri. Il marcha vers elle, arborant son plus charmant sourire. Il était beau et le savait.

« J'ai.. oh c'est vraiment stupide, mais je ne sais plus où j'ai garé ma voiture.

C'est loin d'être stupide, croyez-moi. Je.. hurm.. vous vous souvenez d'un détail concernant l'endroit en question ?

Pas vraiment...

Au fait, je suis Dean Winchester.

Keegan O'Neil, enchantée.

De même. Il sourit encore. Vous travaillez pour la Police, Keegan ?

Oui, je suis consultante. Enfin, je suis psychiatre spécialisée en synerlogie. Devant le regard interrogateur du grand blond, elle s'expliqua : c'est l'interprétation des gestes du corps.

Oh, d'accord ! Ça doit être très intéressant. Surtout très utile pour la Police.

Et vous ?

Je fais partie du SWAT, la brigade d'intervention.

Impressionnant, déclara-t-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.»

Ils se mirent naturellement à marcher dans les nombreux couloirs souterrains, jusqu'à finalement trouver la voiture de Keegan, quelques minutes plus tard.

La jeune femme le remercia et il lui souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de revenir à sa voiture.

_Il ne sert à rien de brusquer les choses_, pensa-t-il, _elle travaille ici, j'aurais bien l'occasion de la recroiser_.

En effet, il la recroisa quelques jours plus tard dans les bureaux, et l'invita à aller boire un café, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il apprit ce jour là qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille d'Irlandais arrivés au début du siècle dernier, qu'elle avait un frère, et qu'elle venait de déménager à Washington. De son côté, il fut plus réservé, et ne s'aventura pas à parler de cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu et de son père un peu trop absent. Il s'était élevé seul, avait arrêté l'école après la Graduation et s'était enrôlé dans la police quasi-immédiatement : ses collègues étaient devenus sa famille, et il ne vivait que pour cela.

Deux ou trois mois après leur rencontre, Keegan et Dean décidèrent d'entamer une relation, qui aboutit quelques années plus tard à un mariage.

Depuis, ils vivaient tous les deux dans une maison de la banlieue aisée de D.C. : lui avait monté les grades à une vitesse fulgurante alors qu'elle s'était mise à écrire des livres sur la science qu'elle étudiait, tout travaillant pour le FBI, ce qui payait bien mieux que la police.

Leur vie était des plus calmes : métro-boulot-dodo, ponctué par les week-ends pendant lesquels Keegan s'éclipsait avec son frère jumeau, Lewis, pour aller chasser.

Ces week-ends de chasse laissaient Dean sceptique, car Keegan ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui chasse, et encore moins le genre de personne qui possède une arme. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait aucune dans la maison où ils habitaient, sauf son arme de service à lui, qu'il ne quittait que rarement. De plus, Keegan ne revenait jamais avec du gibier à la maison. Elle lui avait expliqué d'un ton mal assuré qu'elle et son frère ne chassaient pas pour faire des provisions, mais plus manger sur place.

Il ne fallait pas être un professionnel pour savoir qu'elle mentait, et ainsi, il décida de croire que la chasse n'était qu'un prétexte pour Keegan et son frère de passer du temps ensemble. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et partageaient une complicité que Dean aurait aimé vivre.

Un jour pourtant, le programme changea un peu. Keegan remplit le sac de voyage de leurs affaires à eux deux puis lui annonça qu'ils partaient en week-end chez ses parents, car ceux-ci avaient envie de réunir toute la famille. Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent à Lancaster, en Pennsylvanie.

« Ah, mon frère est déjà là.

Il va y avoir du monde autour de la table ce soir. J'ai hâte de gouter ce que ta mère nous aura préparé.

Dis-donc, sous-entendrais-tu que ma cuisine n'est pas bonne ? Avait-elle demandé, un sourire en coin.

Non, pas du tout, mais j'adore la cuisine de ta mère. Le copain de ton frère sera là ?

Je sais qu'il est venu accompagné, je ne sais pas si c'est le même que la dernière fois. Mon frère... mon frère est un Casanova. »

Elle se tut, puis rit doucement. Il adorait ce petit rire, et son regard s'attarda sur elle quelques instants, et il la trouva incroyablement belle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère, mais la peau claire et les taches de rousseurs pâles de son père. Ses yeux étaient si clairs qu'ils semblaient presque turquoise, et si profonds qu'il avait parfois peur de se noyer dedans.

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? S'inquièta-t-elle.

Non, non. Je me disais juste que je te trouvais magnifique. »

Elle sourit, gênée, et le rose monta à ses joues. Elle ôta sa ceinture de sécurité puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et douces, et si agréables à embrasser. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus ce baiser, puis il eut froid. Très froid.

Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua tant bien que mal la sombre pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les murs couverts de papier-peint datant des années 1970, le matelas trop mou et le bruit des voitures. C'était ce qui l'entourait à ce moment-là.

Il réalisa qu'il était dans cet hôtel miteux du bord de route, et non pas devant chez les parents de Keegan. Non, ça, c'était quatre ans plus tôt. En quatre ans, il était passé d'un dîner chez sa belle-famille à dormir seul dans un motel minable au Canada.

Il tenta de bouger le moins possible pour retourner dans son rêve, mais peu importe la volonté qu'il y mit, il n'y arriva pas. Il soupira longuement, puis se remit à penser à cette soirée en particulier.

Et maintenant, avec le recul, il se rendait compte que quelque chose se tenait là, sous son nez, mais qu'il n'y avait pas porté attention à l'époque.

Après l'avoir embrassé, Keegan sortit de la voiture et Dean alla chercher le sac dans le coffre. Ils furent accueillis par Monsieur et Madame O'Neil, debout devant la maison, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Entrés dans la maison, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Lewis et son copain se levèrent d'un même geste.

« Kee, Dean, voici Sam, mon copain.

Enchanté. Avaient répondu Keegan et Dean simultanément.

Sam, voici Keegan, ma sœur jumelle, et Dean, son mari.

Lewis me parle beaucoup de vous ! »

Ce Sam était incroyablement grand. Dean lui-même approchait les un mètre quatre-vingt dix, ce qui voulait dire que Sam faisait facilement deux mètres. Il était assez mince et brun, mais surtout semblait très amoureux de Lewis, ce qui pinça le cœur de Dean pendant une seconde. Le frère de Keegan était un Dom Juan, et les hommes qui partageaient sa vie la partageaient en moyenne deux semaines.

Après un repas copieux et délicieux, Keegan et Lewis s'éclipsèrent avec leur père dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils restèrent là-bas pendant plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles Dean, Sam et Catherine discutèrent de leur côté sous le porche, autour d'un café chaud.

« Comment avez-vous rencontré Lewis, Sam ?

A la Galerie d'Art. J'ai été invité à une vernissage, et il y était... ce qui.. hurm, ce qui est normal étant donné qu'il travaille là-bas.

Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Lui demanda Dean.

Je suis avocat. Et toi ?

Je suis policier à Washington.

Je vais aller demander à James et aux enfants de nous rejoindre. Annonça Catherine. »

Elle se leva et disparut dans la maison, laissant Sam et Dean seuls. Elle revint à son tour une heure plus tard, accompagnée de sa famille.

Le week-end s'acheva paisiblement, bien que Keegan, Lewis et James restèrent muet sur le sujet de leur longue conversation. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Keegan ouvrit la porte de la voiture et s'adressa à son frère :

« Lee !

Oui ?

Sam et toi, venez déjeuner dimanche prochain chez nous. On organise un gros barbecue avec les voisins !

Avec plaisir ! »

Lewis leur adressa un signe de la main, alors que Keegan enclenchait sa ceinture.

« Tu crois qu'il sera toujours avec Sam ?

Oh ça m'étonnerait. Mon frère a tendance à fuir quand on s'attache trop à lui. »

Assis sur le bord du lit mou, les yeux dans le vague, Dean repensa à la semaine qui avait suivi ce voyage chez les O'Neil. C'était, à bien y penser, la dernière semaine « normale » qu'il avait vécu. Après cela, sa vie avait commencé à s'éloigner dangereusement de toute notion de « normalité », pour sombrer dans l'incroyable, puis, malheureusement, l'horreur.

Le soleil frappa son visage, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était resté deux heures au moins assis sur ce lit, à penser au passé. Il aimerait se dire « ce qui est passé est passé », comme il se l'était dit de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, mais malheureusement, cette partie de sa vie ne voulait pas se plier à ce dicton, et le hantait à chaque seconde.

Il n'était plus l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été, cet homme heureux dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, qui envisageait de former une famille, d'avoir des enfants et de visiter l'Asie. Il n'était plus qu'un homme seul, triste et froid.

Dean se leva, puis prit une douche, avant d'aller acheter un sandwich et de reprendre la route, en direction du Dakota du Sud.

La route était une éternelle ligne droite, mais cela n'embêtait pas Dean, car toutes ses pensées étaient absorbées par les souvenirs de ce jour de Mai qui avait chamboulé sa vie.

Tous les voisins de la rue avaient été invités chez les Winchester afin de partager un gros barbecue, comme en raffolent les suburbians américains. Il faisait beau, chaud et tout le monde souriait (avec plus ou moins de franchise, certes), bref, un moment de joie.

Lewis était arrivé accompagné de Sam, ce qui avait étonné Keegan. Sam semblait toujours aussi amoureux, quant à Lewis, il n'était pas insensible, et paraissait s'attacher à son compagnon.

Tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'au moment où Marvin, le voisin d'en face demanda une bière, et que Dean rentra dans la cuisine, vide et silencieuse pour aller en chercher. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur gris acier, et en sortit plusieurs bouteilles, qu'il posa sur le plan de travail. En fermant, la porte, il entendit la voix de Keegan, et celle de Lewis, chuchotant. Il s'approcha furtivement, et écouta leur conversation.

« Ça veut dire qu'il a tué un de tes voisins ?

J'en ai bien l'impression oui, répondit Keegan, manifestement embêtée.

Comment tu l'as repéré ?

En prenant une photo, ses yeux brillent jaune.

Tu crois qu'il nous en veut, à nous particulièrement ?

Je ne sais pas, et j'ai pas envie de le savoir, il faut le neutraliser rapidement.

Tu as quelque chose en argent sur toi ?

Pas dans la maison, c'est dans le coffre de ma voiture. J'y vais rapidement, fais diversion. »

Dean entendit des bruits de pas, et les suivit jusque dans le garage, dont la porte était ouverte. Il entra, et la ferma derrière lui. Keegan était cachée par le 4x4 noir, et on entendait le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Keegan sursauta, laissant échapper un cri.

« Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur Dean !

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Un.. euh... un truc que Lewis m'a demandé. Répondit-elle, éludant la question.

Et c'est quoi ?

Dis-donc, tu es bien curieux mon Amour ! On n'a pas des invités dont il faut s'occuper ? Ajouta-t-elle, le gratifiant d'un sourire forcé.

Kee, je ne suis pas idiot, je t'ai entendu parler avec ton frère. Je...

Keegan ! »

C'était la voix de Lewis. Sans attendre, Keegan sortit de la pièce, marchant vite, un couteau de vingt centimètres dans les mains. Dean la suivit en courant, et trouva Lewis et Madame Thomson, la quadragénaire du bas de la rue, se battre dans le hall d'entrée.

Lewis était allongé sous la voisine, qui tentait de l'étrangler.

« Kee ! Glapit-il. »

Keegan serra son couteau un peu plus fort dans sa main gauche, s'approcha de la jeune femme et la poignarda dans le dos, à plusieurs reprises.

Dean était immobile, croyant à peine ce qui venait d'arriver. Sa femme venait de poignarder la voisine d'à côté. Mais ce qui l'ahurit encore plus, ce fut que le corps s'effondra sur Lewis, pour littéralement se liquéfier.

« Putain de merde... »

A ce moment, Sam apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, aussi abasourdi que Dean.

« J'ai cru entendre Lee crier... »

Il avait achevé sa phrase dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur le corps en liquéfaction de la voisine.

« Qu'est-ce que... Commença Sam.

C'est que ce bordel ? Continua Dean. »

Keegan et Lewis échangèrent un long regard, et Keegan soupira longuement.

« On en parlera ce soir. Lewis et moi devons nous occuper de ça. Vous pouvez aller vous occuper des invités s'il vous plait ? »

Sam et Dean s'exécutèrent, et retournèrent dehors, laissant les frère et sœur O'Neil s'occuper de nettoyer le couloir.

Ce fut qu'une fois tous les invités partis et la maison entièrement nettoyée que Lewis, Keegan, Sam et Dean s'assirent sur les canapés rouges du salon, dans un silence pesant.

« Ce que vous avez vu... Commença Lewis.

Je suis désolée mon Amour, désolée de t'avoir menti et caché des choses tout ce temps.

Kee, tu m'aides pas là. Lewis s'impatientait. Il y a des choses. Des.. Ce que vous appelez 'légendes urbaines', ou 'contes pour enfants'... les démons, les fantômes, tout ça... Ce sont des choses qui existent...

Et Lee et moi, on les chasse. Acheva Keegan.

D'où les week-ends de chasse.. conclut Dean.

Exactement, lui répondit Lewis.

Mais comment ça, vous chassez des monstres ? Demanda Sam, incrédule.

Oh, on fait pas de grosses chasses, mais quand on entend parler d'une disparition étrange ou de phénomènes qui peuvent s'apparenter au surnaturel, dans le coin, on le chasse et on le tue.

Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

C'est une.. tradition ? Oui, une tradition, dans la famille de mon père. Ils sont chasseurs de pères en fils... »

Assis dans sa Chevrolet Impala, Dean souriait tristement. Les souvenirs de cette journée paraissaient si clairs qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'était déroulée la veille. Pourtant la veille... la veille son monde s'était écroulé, encore un peu plus. Seul sur la longue route, son cœur battant à toute allure, il pressa la pédale de frein et braqua, se retrouvant sur la voie inverse. Il s'arrêta, dans la fumée blanche produite par ses pneus. Il était à l'arrêt en plein milieu de la route. Il hésitait. Il hésitait à y retourner. À s'y abandonner et tout laisser tomber.

« Après tout Dean, t'as quoi à perdre mon gars ? Foutue pour foutue, ta vie ne vaut plus grand chose. »

Sa voix avait raisonné gravement dans le silence. Il se tut pendant un quart d'heure. Un quart pendant lequel aucune voiture ne croisa sa route. Un quart d'heure pendant lequel il fixa l'horizon devant lui.

« Non. »

Il tourna la clé dans la console et le moteur se remit en marche. Il fit doucement demi-tour et continua son chemin en direction des États-Unis.

Lewis et Keegan leur avait expliqué en détail en quoi consistait leur travail de chausseur, puis Lewis et Sam étaient rentrés chez eux, à quelques kilomètres.

Keegan retourna s'asseoir à côté de Dean, qui n'avait pas bougé ni prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Dean...

Ça fait sept ans qu'on se connait Kee, six ans et demi qu'on est ensemble, et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que tu m'aurais cru si un jour je t'avais sorti de nulle part que les créatures surnaturelles existent et que Lee et moi on les chasse à nos heures perdues. »

Dean expira bruyamment, puis se leva silencieusement en partit en direction de la chambre.

« Je préfèrerais dormir seul ce soir. »

Il entendit Keegan se rendre dans la cuisine, et ranger les casseroles qu'il avait laissé égoutter à côté de l'évier.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ce qui pour lui relevait des histoires que l'on raconte dans les camps de vacances au tour d'un feu se révélaient être vraies, et en plus de ça, sa femme était une sorte de Lara Croft qui les chassait au fusil à canon scié depuis qu'elle avait douze ans.

Après cet incident, Dean resta distant pendant quelques jours, puis après une longue discussion avec Keegan, lui demanda de le former.

« Il en est hors de question. Je m'estime déjà très chanceuse qu'ils n'aient pas tenté de te tuer juste parce que tu es marié à moi, alors te faire devenir chasseur. Non.

Kee, c'est mon métier. Et je veux pouvoir te protéger.

Me protéger ? Dean, arrête de vouloir être le mâle alpha! Dans ce domaine, c'est moi qui te protège depuis sept ans !

Alors apprends-moi ! Apprends-moi ce que tu sais ! »

Keegan sortit de la pièce, refusant catégoriquement de mêler son mari à toutes ses histoires, mais après de longues semaines harcèlement, elle céda, et commença à lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis ses douze ans.

Elle commença par les basiques : différenciation des créatures, protections, méthodes de chasse, puis enfin méthodes d'extermination. Elle lui expliqua que le tatouage qu'elle avait sur la nuque, ce pentagramme entouré d'un cercle n'était pas « une erreur de jeunesse », comme elle lui avait expliqué au début de leur relation, mais une protection contre la possession mais aussi qu'au dos des tapis de la maison se trouvaient des « pièges à démons », censés les capturer si jamais l'un d'entre eux s'aventurait dans leur demeure.

Keegan lui répéta de nombreuses fois qu'elle s'en tiendrait à la théorie, et que jamais elle n'accepterait de le mettre en danger, mais comme un mois plus tôt, il commença à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'emmener en week-end de chasse. Dean s'était mis en tête qu'il devait protéger Keegan, même si manifestement, c'est elle qui aurait à le protéger des menaces potentielles.

Avec l'autorisation de Lewis et celle de James O'Neil, patriarche chasseur, Dean accompagna Lewis et Keegan dans le sud de l'Etat de Virginie, où des jeunes filles et garçons disparaissaient régulièrement, à chaque pleine lune.

Assis à l'arrière du 4x4 Dodge de Keegan, Dean étudiait les livres de démonologie que James lui avait prêté. Ce dernier était hostile au fait que Dean veuille autant s'aventurer à la chasse aux démons.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, lui avait-il avoué lors d'un dîner familial. Je crains pour la vie de Lee et Kee à chaque fois qu'ils partent, et pourtant cela fait vingt ans qu'ils chassent, alors toi... Je sais que tu as l'expérience de la police. Mais les pires criminels sont des agneaux sans défense face à la moindre créature ou démon à combattre. Les démons sont des âmes damnées, et les créatures haïssent le genre humain. Je te considère comme ma famille Dean, et je ne veux pas perdre un membre de ma famille. »

Bien qu'extrêmement touché par ce discours, Dean n'en avait pas démordu et avait fait permission sur Keegan pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser les accompagner.

« Vous pensez que ça peut être un lycan ?

Un loup-garou, sûrement.

Tu as pensé aux balles en argent ? Demanda Lewis.

Pour qui tu me prends Lee ? Elles sont dans le coffre. »

Keegan jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et croisa le regard de Dean. Il était évident qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté qu'il vienne, mais lui ne le regrettait pas. Il lui aurait été infernal de rester dans leur belle maison de banlieue alors que sa femme combattait des créatures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

A la grande surprise des O'Neil, Dean se révéla être très doué à la chasse au lycan. C'est même lui qui tira la balle d'argent en plein cœur pour le tuer. Keegan et Lewis le félicitèrent, et Lewis, malgré le regard noir que lui avait jeté Keegan alors l'invita à les rejoindre à chaque chasse.

Sur le retour, alors qu'il somnolait, la voix de Keegan le réveilla, mais il décida de feindre le sommeil.

« Je crois qu'il dort. Sincèrement Lee, la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi.

Kee, on ne peut pas cracher sur une personne en plus. Surtout une personne aussi naturellement douée que Dean.

Tu aurais invité Sam ?

C'est pas pareil ! Sam est un avocat qui travaille soixante-dix heures par semaine. Sa seule source d'adrénaline, c'est dépasser la limite de vitesse sur l'autoroute ! Dean est un soldat. »

Keegan ne répondit pas, mais Dean sentit que l'atmosphère étaient tendue. Il attendit cinq ou six minutes puis marmonna quelque chose en ouvrant les yeux.

« Hey, tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda Keegan d'un ton bienveillant.

Oui, mais j'ai très faim. Oh, un BurgerKing à 5 miles...

Tu as l'œil, je n'avais pas vu le panneau, remarqua Lewis.

Mon mari a un radar intégré quand il s'agit de repérer les fast-food. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais tant ça. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Je pourrais me nourrir exclusivement d'hamburgers! Déclara Dean, un certain regret dans la voix.

Et tu serais obèse en trois semaines. »

Ne prenant pas les paroles de Lewis à la légère, Dean s'invita à chaque week-end de chasse, et ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. James O'Neil était inquiet à ce propos, et s'entretenait de plus en plus souvent avec son vieil ami Robert Singer, un chasseur chevronné basé ans le Dakota du Sud, et qui, accessoirement, était le parrain de Keegan.

Un an environ passa, et les chasses étaient devenues hebdomadaires. Chaque vendredi soir, Keegan, Lewis et Dean sillonnaient les États voisins afin de traquer les démons et créatures. Dean était devenu bon, brillant même, et commençait à apprécier cela, au grand dam de Keegan.

Le troisième week-end de Juin, Lewis et Keegan planifièrent une chasse à la Nouvelle-Orléans, car des jeunes femmes disparaissaient en grand nombre chaque semaine.

Malheureusement, ce week-end coïncidait avec un entrainement du SWAT annuel auquel Dean devait se rendre.

« Repoussez d'une semaine, s'il vous plait.

Je suis désolé Dean, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser cette créature ou ce démon hanter les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans juste parce que tu ne peux pas venir.

Lewis a raison, ajouta Keegan.

Alors je n'irai pas à cette entrainement.

Pour risquer de te faire licencier? C'est hors de question Dean. Tu ne perdras pas ton boulot à cause d'une chasse. Lewis et moi iront seuls, comme on l'a fait pendant quinze ans. Nous arrivions très bien à chasser sans toi avant que tu nous rejoignes. »

Dean aida Lewis et Keegan à charger la voiture, tout en continuant de leur demander de repousser la chasse... en vain. Dean avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il savait très bien que Keegan n'en ferait qu'à sa tête... elle était têtue, et ce trait de caractère qui en tant normal le charmait eut le don de l'exaspérer ce jour là.

Lewis avait quitté leur maison pour démarrer le 4x4, et Keegan rassemblait les derniers objets utiles: fiole d'eau bénite, chapelet, Bible de poche...

« Keegan, reste s'il te plait.

Dean arrête, tu deviens chiant.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, osa-t-il confesser.

Non, tu te crois irremplaçable, c'est surtout ça, répondit-elle, d'un ton cassant. »

Il resta muet à cette remarque glaciale, puis Keegan ajouta, d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

« Je suis désolée mon Amour.

Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi.

Je te le promets. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées puis se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime Dean.

Moi aussi je t'aime. »

_« J'aurais du mentir. J'aurais du lui dire que... que j'avais un cancer, ou que je l'avais trompée... elle se serait mise hors d'elle, m'aurait frappé, ou aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, mais au moins elle serait restée_. »

C'était les pensées qui hantaient Dean Winchester depuis deux ans maintenant. Il ne comptait plus les nuits passées allongé sur un lit de motel, les yeux grands ouverts, parfois pleins de larmes, à refaire l'Histoire. Et si elle était restée? Et si j'étais allé avec eux? Et si...

Les « Si » lui rongeaient l'esprit et le cœur, et Dean n'arrivait plus à faire face.

Keegan lui avait envoyé un message lors de son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, afin de le rassurer, puis lui avait laissé un message vocal le dimanche au soir, l'avertissant qu'elle et Lewis devraient rester un peu plus longtemps.

« Je pense rentrer demain dans la matinée. On a éliminé un shapeshifter, mais on veut être sûrs que c'était la cause des disparitions. Pour ça, on doit rester une nuit de plus. Je te laisse, Lewis a frappé à la porte. »

Ils ne sont jamais revenus.

Lundi soir, lorsque Dean rentra dans une maison vide, il sut instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Keegan n'était pas rentrée et il n'y avait pas de message sur sa boite vocale, avertissant d'un possible retard. Immédiatement, il appela James O'Neil.

« James, avez-vous reçu un message de Keegan ou Lewis ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Keegan m'avait dit qu'ils seraient rentrés pour midi, il est vingt heures et la maison est vide. »

James resta silencieux pendant une minute environ, puis Dean entendit des murmures. Il sembla reconnaître la voix de Catherine, puis un sanglot, ce qui lui compressa le cœur.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, reprit enfin James. Je vais appeler Bobby et nous allons enquêter.

Je viens avec vous, déclara Dean, sûr de lui.

C'est hors de question Dean. Tu as pu faire céder ta femme, mais tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi. Vis ta vie normalement, si les voisins demandent, expliques-leur que Kee est partie en vacances chez nous. »

Puis il raccrocha. Dean dut s'asseoir sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Le silence régnant dans la maison lui étant insupportable, il alluma la télévision sur la chaine des Informations, priant ne pas entendre que deux corps avaient été retrouvés à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Il se leva et se servit un grand verre de whisky, qu'il avala d'une traite. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Lorsque la bouteille fut délestée de la moitié du liquide ambré, Dean se souvint qu'il restait une personne à avertir.

« Sam ?

Hey Dean, comment vas-tu ? Tu as une drôle voix.

Hurm. Tu es où là ?

Au bureau. Je dois encore travailler un peu, puis je dois rejoindre Lee chez lui.

Sam... hurm. Keegan et Lewis ne sont pas revenus.

Comment ça ?

Ils étaient partis chasser...

Oui, je sais ça.

Ils devaient revenir à midi, mais ils ne sont pas revenus.

Et c'est grave ? Je veux dire, ça ne fait que quelques heures.

C'est assez grave pour que James et Robert soit partis ce soir en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

Un long silence s'imposa entre Dean et Sam, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ajoute, la gorge serrée.

« Tu vas y aller ?

James et Robert sont formels, ils veulent y aller qu'à deux. Sam, je te tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau. Tiens le coup mec. »

Trois mois s'écoulèrent avant que James et Robert décident d'arrêter les recherches. Ils avaient écumé tous les bars à chasseurs de l'État, avaient posé des centaines de questions à des centaines de passants, avaient torturé de nombreux démons en vain. Les démons avaient perdu leur trace pendant la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Une dizaine avait eu l'audace de sourire alors qu'ils confessaient ce qu'ils savaient, ce qui eut pour conséquence une mort certaine. James était hors de lui, et n'hésitait plus à éliminer froidement les démons et créatures qu'il croisait. Robert, _Bobby_, quant à lui était plus réservé, mais James savait qu'il souffrait autant que lui. Il avait appris à Keegan et Lewis tout ce que James ne leur avait pas appris, et ils étaient un peu ses enfants.

« Vous ne pouvez pas juste arrêter les recherches comme ça ! Vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! »

Dean avait parlé un peu trop fort, et manqué d'un peu de respect à son beau-père, mais cela lui était complètement égal. Il savait très bien que James et Robert abandonnaient les recherches car il n'y avait plus d'espoir de les retrouver. Mais Dean ne supportait pas faire face à ce que cela signifiait. Keegan ne pouvait être morte. C'était impossible. Elle et Lewis étaient bien trop forts, et ils avaient échappé à la mort de si nombreuses fois...

« _Non, non, elle n'est pas morte. Elle... Keegan n'est pas morte. Et s'ils ne veulent plus chercher, c'est moi qui prendrais le relais. _»

Dean savait qu'il ne faudrait pas que James l'apprenne avant qu'il ne soit parti, et ainsi, il garda ses préparatifs secrets : il acheta une vieille voiture, une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, dont il transforma la coffre en armurerie, il se fit tatouer le même symbole que Keegan sur la poitrine et acheta – et déroba aux Bibliothèques – de nombreux livres sur la démonologie et les créatures fantastiques.

Une seule chose l'empêchait de partir. Il savait qu'il était doué à la chasse aux surnaturel, mais il savait aussi que partir seul était du suicide. C'est pourquoi il appela la seule personne capable de le comprendre, et possiblement de le suivre.

« Sam, écoute-moi, je vais partir à leur recherche, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Oh, Dean, s'il te plait, arrête ça. Ils sont... hurm. Ils sont morts, et tu le sais autant que moi. Sam murmurait plus qu'il ne parlait vraiment.

Non, je n'ai vu aucun corps, donc ils ne sont pas morts.

Tu cherches quoi là ? Si tu n'as pas vu de corps, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ont servi de dîner à un zombie ou un truc comme ça. Regarde la réalité en face Dean, et fais ton deuil, comme moi, comme James et Catherine.

Je refuse de faire le deuil de Keegan, car je suis persuadé qu'elle est encore vivante. Et je suis sûr que au fond de toi tu sais que Lewis n'est pas mort. Si tu l'aimais assez.

Connard ! Il vociféra dans le combiné. Tu sais très bien que j'aime... j'aimais Lewis de tout mon cœur.

Alors viens ! Tu as quoi à perdre ?

Mon job ?

Moi aussi je vais perdre mon job, mais si j'arrive à retrouver Kee, ça sera le dernier de mes soucis ! »

Sam soupira. Dean fut ravi, car il savait que cela signifiait qu'il y réfléchissait.

« Mais je ne sais pas chasser...

C'est pas un problème, je t'apprendrais. S'il te plait, Sam. »

Deux semaines plus tard, Dean et Sam sillonnaient les routes nationales en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Malheureusement, ils ne furent guère plus chanceux que James et Bobby avant eux, jusqu'au jour où une petite fille d'environ sept ou huit ans, rencontrée dans une Eglise leur expliqua qu'elle les avait vu partir en direction du nord de l'Etat.

« Ils avaient l'air pressés, leur raconta la jeune fille.

Tu es sûre que c'était eux ? Demanda Sam.

Oui, et ils avaient l'air méchant.

Comment ça méchant ? »

La petite fille tourna la tête vers la gauche, suivie par Sam et Dean. Une femme noire, très grande la regardait avec un regard rempli de colère.

« Alice, viens ici ! Immédiatement! »

Avant même que Dean ou Sam ne puissent lui poser une autre question, la petite avait rejoint sa mère, qui lui rappela qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus.

Dean était aux anges. Il ne pouvait pas accepter au fond de lui la perte de sa femme, et la seule chose dont il avait besoin était un indice. Et cet indice, Alice venait de lui servir sur un plateau d'argent.

« J'en étais sûr. Je le savais, je le savais Sam ! Ils ne sont pas morts ! »

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Sam, mais Dean put voir clairement que ses yeux s'était remis à briller ce jour-là.

C'est donc avec beaucoup plus d'entrain et de foi qu'ils se mirent en route vers le Nord. Ils s'arrêtaient très régulièrement, afin de demander si Keegan et Lewis n'avaient pas été aperçus, ou pour chasser des créatures repérées par des articles dans les journaux locaux. Sam et Dean étaient devenus de vrais chasseurs au fil de cette route vers le Nord. Les semaines devinrent des mois, qui devinrent des années. Ils conduisirent si loin qu'ils se retrouvèrent au Canada, et les kilomètres avaient eu raison de leur joie et de leurs espoirs.

Un dilemme se posait devant Dean, le même qu'avaient du connaître James et Bobby : soit il continuait les recherches, quitte à courir après un leurre, ou un fantôme, soit il abandonnait... il l'abandonnait, et retournait à sa vie à Washington. Dean ne voulait pas croire à la mort de sa femme, mais après tout, ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle avait disparu, Sam et lui avaient parcouru des milliers de kilomètres en vain, et il était las.

Dean roulait depuis plusieurs heures, quand il décida de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route, devant un panneau, et en plein milieu de la forê ne leur suffit que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Sam et Dean avaient vécu le pire ensemble, ce qui avait resserré leurs liens. Pour Dean, Sam était un frère, et il savait que Sam pensait la même chose.

« Une dernière nuit, d'accord ? On cherche une dernière fois dans ce village de... Thunder Bay, Ontario, et on rentre. »

Sam avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête, puis Dean avait remis en marche la voiture.

Arrivés à Thunder Bay, ils demandèrent une chambre dans un motel et prirent la direction du bar du village. Dean et Sam avaient appris pendant leurs chasses que les bars des petites villes et villages étaient des mines d'informations. C'est là-bas qu'ils apprenaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Ils s'assirent donc à une table et demandèrent une pinte de bière chacun.

Lorsque le serveur les posa sur la table, Sam en profita pour sortir les photos et lui demander s'il les avait vu.

« Hurm laissez-moi voir ça. »

Il se redressa, prit les photos et les regarda à la lumière d'un plafonnier. Il releva la tête, regardant loin derrière Sam et Dean, puis leur rendit leurs photos.

« Ils sont assis là-bas, au fond du bar. »

Sam et Dean se retournèrent d'un même geste juste à temps pour les voir sortir du bar. Dean jeta un billet de dix dollars sur la table tout en attrapant son manteau et sortit rapidement, Sam à sa suite. Le trottoir devant le bar était vide, et Dean soupira. À ce moment, Sam lui attrapa la manche et la tira vers la droite, il le suivit au pas de course et tourna à droite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite allée sombre.. et vide.

Un bruit léger se fit entendre derrière eux, et Sam et Dean se retournèrent, piégés dans cette allée sans-issue. Keegan et Lewis se tenaient devant la sortie.

Immédiatement, Dean sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, et comprit ce que voulait dire la petite fille à la Nouvelle-Orléans : ils avaient l'air menaçant.

« Keegan ? Osa-t-il.

Que voulez-vous ?

Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ? Je... »

Sam n'acheva pas sa phrase. Un réverbère blanc semblait se refléter sur leur visages.. vers leur bouche plus exactement.

« Oh non, non, non, non pas ça, non... »

Dean était abattu, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Keegan et Lewis étaient devenus des vampires.

Inutile de dire que les vampires en face de lui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'image lisse, attractive et sensuelle que la culture actuelle véhicule. Keegan et Lewis étaient devenus des prédateurs, des prédateurs sanguinaires et très intelligents. Sam et lui n'en avaient pas croisé depuis le début de leur chasse, mais Dean avait beaucoup lu sur eux. Lorsque une personne est mordue par un vampire et que ce dernier veut transformer sa victime, il lui fait boire de son sang. Le processus qui suit est très violent pour le corps de la victime, qui ne survit pas. À ce moment, c'est une âme damnée qui prend possession du corps.

Dean n'était pas dupe : la Keegan qui se tenait devant lui avait accès aux souvenirs de sa femme, mais la vraie Keegan était morte deux ans plus tôt.

« Lee, c'est moi, Sam... dit-il, d'un ton presque implorant.

Sam ? La voix de Lewis était incroyablement humaine.

Lee, je suis sûr que tu peux te battre et te souvenir de moi.

Je... Lewis semblait lutter contre quelque chose. »

Lewis semblait bien trop... sans défense. Ça ne collait pas avec tout ce que Dean avait appris auparavant. Il commença à remettre en question son jugement, lorsque son attention se porta sur Keegan, qui ne le reconnaissait pas du tout. Au contraire, la jeune femme était concentrée sur Lewis et Sam, un regard carnassier sur le visage.

Dean eut un pincement au cœur, puis comprit ce qui se passait.

« Sam, il te ment. Ce n'est pas Lewis.

Bien sûr que si c'est moi Dean. Ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur n'arrive pas à combattre son démon que c'est mon cas. »

Déjà Sam s'approchait de Lewis, qui le gratifiait de son plus beau sourire, ses dents vampires sagement rangées dans sa mâchoire.

« Sam, fait pas le con.

Dean, s'il te plait. Son ton était impatient.

Sam, tu comptes faire quoi là ? »

Sam continuait à avancer, comme hypnotisé, malgré les avertissements de Dean.

« Sam arrête, c'est un piège, ils vont te transformer, ou tout simplement faire de toi leur diner.

Sam, je te propose la vie éternelle à mes côtés. Nous serons à jamais heureux, toi et moi.

Sam, tu ne vas quand même pas croire à ces conneries ? Sam ? Sam ? »

Sam ne l'entendait pas, ou ne voulait pas l'entendre, et Dean savait que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, Vampire Keegan lui sauterait dessus et l'égorgerait. Il avança quand même, et se heurta à Keegan.

« Un bon chasseur ne laisse jamais ses armes dans le coffre de la voiture, déclara Keegan dans un souffle.

Ah, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Répondit Dean, riant faiblement. »

Keegan se pencha vers Dean, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Ta femme est en Enfer.

Je ne te crois pas.

Et pourtant... Il y a neuf ans, elle a fait un pacte avec un démon des Croisements. Elle lui a promis son âme.

Contre quoi ?

Ton immunité. Pourquoi crois-tu être si bon, Winchester ? L'âme de ta femme te protège. Mais dans quelques jours, ce pacte ne tiendra plus, et les démons te chasseront jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes ta bien aimée. »

Dean ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait raconté était vrai ou pas, et malheureusement, lorsqu'il réalisa que vrai ou pas, c'était une ruse pour détourner son attention, il poussa Keegan sur le côté et vit Lewis retenir Sam d'un bras alors qu'il le vidait de son sang.

« Non ! »

Dean avait hurlé, et un pigeon ou deux s'envolèrent des fils électriques au dessus d'eux.

« Oh, la ferme Winchester ! »

Keegan lui décocha une gifle qui le fit tomber à terre, et sa tête cogna contre le coin d'une poubelle en métal. Après cela, il crut entendre Keegan se disputer avec Lewis sur le fait qu'il ne lui en avait pas laissé.

« Hey, t'as qu'à manger le tiens... »

Ce furent les dernières phrases qu'il entendit.

Dean se réveilla un peu plus tard, toujours dans cette étroite ruelle, et il allait instinctivement remercier le ciel d'être encore vivant, puis se ravisa.

« Il n'y a personne là-haut à quoi je dois des remerciements. Ma femme est morte. Si je dois remercier quelqu'un, c'est elle. »

Dean se releva puis comprit que ce que lui avait raconté le vampire était certainement vrai, car autrement, il n'aurait pas été possible qu'ils l'ait épargné, surtout qu'il était un chasseur.

Il se releva difficilement, et fut horrifié de voir le corps sans vie de Sam. Le vampire ne l'avait pas tueé, au risque de s'empoisonner lui-même, mais il était mort quelques minutes après, seul et trahi.

Le cœur de Dean se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il dut s'asseoir de nouveau. Une fois calmé, il sortit de la ruelle pour inspecter les lieux et traina le corps sans vie de Sam jusqu'à sa voiture. Il considéra une minute l'asseoir à côté de lui, puis se ravisa, et déposa doucement le corps dans le coffre de l'Impala.

Dean ne pouvait certainement pas retourner aux USA par la frontière Est, et ainsi, il décida de se rendre chez Bobby Singer afin d'enterrer Sam et de demander asile.

Après trois jours de conduite, Dean arriva chez Bobby, à qui il expliqua toute l'histoire. Loin de l'accabler, Bobby se montra compréhensif. Il avait des choses dont il n'était pas fier lorsque sa femme était morte, et accepter d'héberger la version zombie de cette dernière en était une. Il savait qu'on pouvait faire des choses très idiotes par amour.

Dean et Bobby enterrèrent le corps de Sam dans le cimetière du village puis rentrèrent chez Singer.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui demande Bobby.

Je ne sais pas. »

Bobby se dirige vers son bureau, ouvre une bouteille de Scotch et remplit deux verres. Dean le remercie et le silence s'installe alors que les deux hommes avalent de larges gorgées d'alcool.

« Elle allait mourir pour moi. Quel est l'intérêt de me sauver si c'est pour mourir après ? Demande enfin Dean, d'une petite voix. Sa gorge est manifestement nouée.

Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de te perdre. C'est fou, mais compréhensible. Puis elle savait que lorsqu'elle serait morte, tu serais inutile aux yeux des démons. Répond Bobby, d'un voix grave.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que je devienne chasseur moi-même. Elle savait que son sacrifice serait vain. Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Dean, silencieux. Je veux lui rendre justice. Je veux continuer à chasser, reprend-il.

Tout seul ? C'est suicidaire Dean.

Non, pas tout seul. »

Bobby et Dean relèvent la tête alors qu'un homme vient d'apparaitre dans le salon. Dean devrait être surpris, mais il n'a pas la force de sursauter ou quoi que ce soit. Bobby, lui, sourit tristement à l'homme, vêtu d'un trench beige et une cravate à l'envers.

« Castiel, que nous vaut l'honneur ? Le ton de Bobby est glacial.

Je suis désolé Robert, déclara Castiel, sans l'ombre d'un sentiment sur le visage.

Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, tu aurais du les sauver quand ils étaient en danger.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Arrête tes mensonges. Tu as laissé cela arriver, pour le Plus Grand Bien, c'est ça ? »

Castiel se tait, et regarde Dean. Ce dernier semble entendre un « oui », mais n'en est pas sûr. Il ne sait même plus s'il est éveillé ou s'il dort encore.

L'Ange ferme les yeux, puis un bruit d'impact se fait entendre hors de la pièce. Les trois hommes se dirigent vers la cuisine et les deux humains restent muet devant ce qu'ils voient.

Sam, à genoux, penché vers l'avant, tente de se relever. Dean s'approche de lui, l'aide à se mettre sur ses deux jambes puis regarde Castiel.

« Ils forment une pièce essentielle du puzzle, avoue Castiel. J'avais besoin qu'ils se rencontrent... puis qu'ils deviennent des chasseurs... sans attaches. »

15


End file.
